This invention relates to washing apparatus for continuously running webs of material in general and more particularly to more efficient apparatus of this type.
Washing apparatus which includes at least two drums arranged in a housing on top of each other and around which the web of material is looped, and at least one slit nozzle arranged next to the upper drum and aimed against the upper drum and aimed from the outside are known. The slit nozzle extends over the width of the web of material, and permits a flat water jet to be directed against the web of material looped around the drum. Baffles are arranged in the housing for conducting away the masses of water which flow down after striking the web of material. Washing apparatus of this type is known from the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 34 998. In the known apparatus, the baffles serve for collecting the outflowing mass of water and to return it to the pump loop. The water therefore performs a washing action only once as it passes through.